Inviolable
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: Con una mafiosa otaku con ganas de violarlo persiguiéndole, ir a Japón no fue una de las mejores ideas que Dino pudo tener. Pensar que no cometería una locura fue la segunda peor. R27 - DinoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Oook, estoy subiendo muchas historias últimamente; ando metida de lleno en el fandom de Reborn!, aquí dejo el prólogo de un DinoxOC. Espero que os guste. **

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece. **

Prólogo

Hacía un tiempo -por no decir una eternidad-, que no pensaba en él. También hacía casi el mismo tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron, y eso que debían ser más o menos cercanos. Aunque todos sabían que no era su estilo el juntarse con la multitud, puntualmente necesitaba ir al centro de la ciudad y mezclarse con los demás italianos.

Era irónico, se decía, que al mismo tiempo odiara y necesitara una misma cosa.

Caminó por las calles soleadas escuchando el ruido característico del lugar. Hacía mucho, _mucho_ tiempo, sin duda, que no regresaba a su cuna. ¿Qué habría pasado con su jefe? Según tenía entendido, ya había terminado sus asuntos en el extranjero y debería haber vuelto aquella misma mañana. Una sonrisa gatuna se aposentó en su rostro, así como una risa algo psicótica.

-Tal vez deba ir a hacerle una visita...

Y se refería a molestarle. Él no podría quejarse ya que hacía más de tres meses que no hablaban en persona. Y eso, ambos sabían, hablandaba el corazón del irresponsable. Se lo merecía: ¡no haber pasado tanto tiempo en vete a saber dónde!

Detuvo su caminata en medio de la calle. Era cierto... ¿Dónde diablos había estado? ¿Cómo no había preguntado a los demás sobre su jefe? ¿Y si él no quería verla? Bueno, esa última pregunta no importaba. Quisiera o no, ella iba a mostrarle su cambio físico para que dejara de verla como su hermanita pequeña.

Viviana se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo, consciente de que ahora _por fin_ iba a fijarse en ella. Porque, dicho sea de paso, si se había pasado tres meses alejada de la civilización en su casa de campo particular -eso era lo bueno de poseer dinero y poder en la mafia-, no había sido para otra cosa más que para adelgazar y entrenar para ser más fuerte e impresionarlo.

Ella era una chica más bien bajita, de grandes ojos amarillos y largo cabello marrón oscuro, para nada bonito, que se recogía de cualquier manera para esconderlo de miradas indeseadas. Que terminaban siendo la inmensa mayoría.

Solía vestir jerseis anchos y de colores oscuros, puesto que quería esconder su barriga, que tanto odiaba, y que al fin había logrado hacer desaparecer de la faz de Italia. Observó una vez más su rostro de rasgos gatunos, imaginando que era él quien la observaba, para darse cuenta de en qué iba a fijarse.

Complacida, sonrió mostrando sus colmillos. ¡Ya podía correr! Y más le valía que no lo atrapara, o estaba dispuesta a violarlo de una vez por todas.

Porque esa era otra: estaba enamorada de su jefe. Siempre lo había estado y había asumido que no cesarían sus sentimientos algunos años atrás. Por algo estaba como estaba ahora.

-El jefe ha salido.- Le informó uno de los guardias. Al ver la cara de interrogación de Viviana, sonrió apenado y procedió a explicarle:- Ha decidido regresar a Japón, y parece que ésta vez va a quedarse un largo tiempo.

-¿Q-q-q-qué...?

¡Había ido especialmente a buscarlo! ¡Maldito cavallo restrasado! ¿Cómo se atrevía a volver y marcharse a las pocas horas _otra _vez? Estaba encendida. Si pudiera escupir fuego como lo hacía Natsu, de Fairy Tail, todo el jardín que la rodeaba quedaría en muy mal estado.

Pateó el suelo con rabia. Estaba enfurecida. ¡Menudo jefe más gilipollas que tenía!

-¿A dónde ha ido exactamente ese inútil?

-A-a Namimori.- Dijo, no sorprendido por la brusquedad de la joven pero si algo asustado por su reacción.- A ver a su autoproclamado hermanito.

-Bien.- Le alzó el pulgar como si le diciera "bien hecho, algún día lejano serás recompensado", y se marchó con una idea en la cabeza: hacer algo que escandalizara a su retraso de jefe y, ya de paso, también las maletas. No dejaría pasar otros tres meses para que el líder de la família Cavallone admirara su recién adquirido cuerpo.

¡Se iría a Japón ese mismo día!


	2. Chapter 2

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece. **

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews ^^ **

Capítulo 1- Tiempo.

Viviana había decidido teñirse el pelo de color sangre. Sabía por experiencia propia que su "hermano mayor" era de las pocas personas que había dicho que tenía un pelo bonito. La otra era Romario. Y a él no lo tenía en cuenta.

Cuando pagó por el tinte, se fue a una tienda de disfraces sonriendo con malícia. Oh, sí, le daría un buen susto. Compró un par de pelucas: la primera no era del todo una peluca, ya que simulaba una cabeza calva, y la segunda era de cabello largo con los colores del arco iris.

Regresó a su casa de campo y preparó dos maletas. Cogió sus papeles, cosas importantes y dinero. Cerró la puerta con llave, sonrió mostrando sus colmillos al aire y partió rumbo al aeropuerto.

...

El viaje fue largo y aburrido, pero no dejó de sonreir satisfecha. Con esa cabeza era casi seguro que Dino tendría que escandalizarse y prestarle un mínimo de atención durante un par de días.

Bajó del avión en Toquio e hizo trasbordo para llegar a su destino. Por el camino le había ordenado a uno de sus subordinados que le arreglara un apartamento baratito, con algo de suerte cerca de la casa del Décimo Vongola, y aunque eso había llamado la atención de más de uno, no habían hecho preguntas.

No era un secreto en Cavallone que Viviana sentía un amor casi enfermizo por el líder, el jefe, el potro salvaje, y que además de eso lo odiaba en parte.

Bueno, claro que era casi de dominio público, pero el aludido, como era costumbre, era el único que no estaba enterado de esos detalles. Hasta Romario se desesperaba a veces por la estupidez puntual de su jefe.

Viviana se quedó de pie delante del bloque de apartamentos. No era un mal lugar, y se veía a simple vista que tampoco sería muy caro. Perfecto. Miró el juego de llaves que le había entregado la dueña, que vivía un par de calles más arriba, y se dirigió a la puerta 146 con una sonrisa gatuna. Al entrar, lo primero que vió fue un recibidor no muy ancho. Tenía un escalón extraño, que sabía era para dejar los zapatos y ponerse zapatillas, y su interior era idéntico a lo que se había imaginado: cocina, salón y dormitorio convivían juntos y, a la derecha, estaba un diminuto cuarto de baño.

Lloró de alegría: ¡era igual que en los animes! No sabía cual de sus subordinados le había encontrado ese lugar, pero le recompensaría enormemente cuando se enterara. Dejó sus maletas e inspeccionó un poco más el lugar. Todo en orden. Un papel en la mesa baja frente a la cama1º (¡Hasta había una de esas mesitas bajas en las que comían los protagonistas de anime!) llamó su atención.

Era un mapa. Había unos tres lugares señalados con rotulador y, al leer los nombres de las tiendas, se quedó sorprendida.

Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de su mano derecha, la cual estaría en italia durmiendo, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo despertarle.

-Averigua quién me consiguió el apartamento y dile que le quiero.- Dijo emocionada.- Dile que será recompensado.- Y antes de que su mano derecha pudiera decir nada, ella ya había colgado, cogido el mapa y las llaves y, por consiguiente, salido en dirección a esas tiendas dónde vendían productos de anime y manga.

...

Tsuna paseaba con tranquilidad por las calles de la ciudad en compañía de sus dos guardianes más cercanos, Yamamoto y Gokudera. Como de costumbre, los temas de los que conversaban carecían de importancia.

Se dirigían a casa del Décimo para pasar una para nada aburrida tarde de estudios, que prometía no ser nada productiva, cuando divisaron a lo lejos una indecente cantidad de coches y personas vestidas de negro. Eso solo podía significar una cosa y a nadie, ni siquiera a Tsuna, le gustaba.

-¡Oh, ahí viene mi hermanito!

-¡¿D-Dino-san?!- Fue apretujado y estrangulado en abrazos por el rubio, quién lo soltó al ver las miradas enfurruñadas de los guardianes del castaño.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí... otra vez?

-Vine a tomarme unas vacaciones.- Y sonrió.

-Pero si ayer mismo te fuiste a Italia.- Apuntó, y con bastante acierto, Gokudera Hayato.

El potro salvaje se quedó estático, sin saber responder. Varios de los hombres trajeados ya habían ido a algún lugar típico japonés para tomar un baño, a hacer turismo o a quién sabe dónde. En ese momento, sólo él y Romario quedaban delante la casa de los Sawada, y pese a todo parecía no querer hablar sobre el tema.

Los Vongola lo notaron, y se imaginaron varias cosas muy típicas de Dino.

-S-supongo que no me gustó el panorama.- Acto seguido rió con nerviosismo. Romario se ajustó las gafas y lanzó una mirada inquisitiva al joven.- B-bueno... había mucho papeleo y te echaba de menos, Tsuna.

_Pero que mentira más despiadada_... pensaron los presentes. El mayor no cesó en su intimidación, puesto que no estaba de acuerdo con los motivos que tenía el líder Cavallone para hacer tal acto de irresponsabilidad... aunque estuviera acostumbrado a ellos.

Romario, con la intención de decirle algunas cosas no precisamente agradables, alzó la mano para puntualizar con hechos sus palabras, pero una melodía lo interrumpió. Se quedó parado por un momento. Habían chafado su momento de gloria y esplendor, y fuera quien fuera el que lo llamaba debería tener algún motivo importante para hacerlo.

-Ahora vuelvo.- Dijo indignado, mientras los presentes observaban como se alejaba unos metros. Cogió el teléfono y leyó sorprendido el nombre de aquel que le había interrumpido; alguien de Italia, uno de los subordinados de Viviana. Intrigado, cogió el teléfono.- ¿Qué se te ofrece a éstas horas? Allí debería ser aún de noche.

-Viviana me ha dicho que le diga que le quiere.- ¿Perdón?- Y que va a recompensarle.

La simple cara de Romario era, literalmente, el colmo de la simplicidad. Casi podía imaginarse a la chica gritando algo así como "¡Dile que le quiero y que va a ser recompensado!", aunque no supiera que aquel que le había buscado el apartamento y que se había tomado las molestias de buscar esas tiendas -para que su humor mejorara cuando se topara con el Bronco, más que por tener el detalle-, no era otro más que él.

Aunque estaba ligeramente feliz por escuchar aquellas palabras. Conque le quería, ¿eh? Escuchar esas palabras de la que de algún modo consideraba como su hija era algo... extraño.

-Bien. Puedo adivinar por esas palabras que ya ha llegado a la ciudad. Que descanse.

Y colgó la llamada. Dió un suspiro y regresó hacia el grupo, que se disponía a entrar en la casa de los Sawada.

-¿Qué pasa con esa cara de felices circumstancias, Romario?- Quiso saber Dino. El pelinegro le dirigió una mirada de molestia. No sólo había dejado una gran montaña de trabajo en Italia, y actuado irresponsablemente al decidir tomar unas vacaciones nuevamente en Japón, sino que se había olvidado de que _alguien_ seguro querría verle. Y que ese _alguien _tenía una manía casi enfermiza por conseguir lo que quería.

_Bueno_, pensó la mano derecha del Cavallone_, al menos estará feliz de estar en su paraíso_. Sonrió ligeramente. Podía imaginársela en su salsa de caviar y lujos desmesurados dentro de las tiendas otaku que había encontrado y señalado en el mapa de Namimori. _Estará ocupada, por lo menos, hasta las seis_.

-Creo que vamos a tener una visita inesperada.- Dijo. El joven se asustó al ver la sonrisa burlona en la cara de su compañero y amigo. No tenía ni idea de a quién se refería, pero por su expresión deduía que, aunque a Romario le hacía gracia la situación, ésta no le sería a él muy favorable.

-C-creo que no va a gustarme, ¿no? ¡Ja, ja, ja...!

-Así es. Puede imaginarse que cierta ermitaña se hartó de la montaña y decidió ir a honrarle con su presencia en el momento en que usted se aposentaba en su asiento en un avión rumbo a Japón.

Palideció. Eso no era bueno.

-¿Una ermitaña?- Preguntó Yamamoto con cierta gracia.- Parece divertido. ¿Tendrá un vestido con piel de oso?

-¡Cállate idiota del baseball! Por supuesto que no. Debe ser una especie de pastora buenachona.

-Ei, ei...- Tsuna trató de calmarlos.- No creo que sea nada de eso. Más bien...- La imagen de una mujer salvaje y desaliñada, casi de la prehistoria y diciendo "unga, unga" invadió la mente del Vongola, y pronto los demás recibieron telepáticamente la misma imagen, asintiendo convencidos ante la teoría del Décimo.

-Me temo que no es nada de eso.- Sonrió un Dino algo más calmado.- Ella es una friki otaku con complejo de hermana.

-Más bien quien tiene el complejo de hermana es usted.- Apuntó el mayor.

-Como sea.- Le restó importancia.- Ella es como un osito de peluche muy achuchable y malhumorado.- Sonrió al recordar la imagen de Viviana.- Hace mucho que no la veo.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué un osito de peluche tan "adorable" se fue de ermitaña a la montaña?- Preguntó, muy acertadamente, Gokudera.

Romario y Dino se miraron, dudosos.

-Es una historia un poco larga.- Aclaró el primero.- Pero podría resumirse diciendo que quiso ir a entrenar para volverse más útil para la família. Al parecer, cree que Dino no la valora.

Las miradas se posaron en el nombrado, que inmediatamente negó con frenesí; la chica era la más joven e inexperta de su família, así que siempre que podía evitaba que peleara. Seguramente, por eso Viviana había llegado a esa conclusión.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?- Preguntó una vez terminada su explicación.

-Como mucho, hasta las seis de la tarde.- Romario señaló su reloj, que marcaba las doce del mediodía. Ambos Cavallone tragaron saliva.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo?- Preguntó, bastante despreocupado, Yamamoto Takeshi. ¡Como se notaba que era el Guardián de la Lluvia!


	3. Chapter 3

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece. **

**¡Espero que os guste este capítulo! Y muchas gracias por vuestros reviews :))**

Capítulo 2- Por tu vida.

Eran las cinco de la tarde. Cuando Viviana vió esa hora en su reloj, no pudo creerse que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo visitando tiendas sobre anime y deleitándose con la imagen de muchas y variadas cosas. Había tenido que soportar mucho la tentación de no comprar todo aquello que tocara, pero al final se había resistido... sólo un poco.

Llevaba un par de bolsas con tres dispositivos digitales y emblemas, una banda que indicaba que era una ninja de Konoha, un sombrero de paja y un cosplay de Sailor Mars. En la otra bolsa no había podido resistir poner el sello de Fairy Tail para futuros tatuajes, el uniforme del Kogarasumaru, una Death Note, unas lentillas de Code Geass y un babeante poster de Bleach.

Eso quedaría de maravilla en su nuevo apartamento. Estaba satisfecha de sí misma como nunca antes, claro, pues había estado en el mismísimo paraíso que tantas veces soñó con visitar. Tal vez que Dino se hubiera marchado no había sido algo tan malo, ¿no?

-Igual voy a patearlo hasta la muerte.- Se dijo, recordando unas palabras que le comentó él mismo sobre su estudiante. Sabía quizás demasiadas cosas del prefecto de Namimori, guardián de la nube Vongola, de mal carácter, de sueño ligero, temerario... prefería olvidar el asunto o se pondría de mal humor.

Dejó las bolsas y volvió a salir, ésta vez para ir a un auténtico restaurante de sushi japonés. Claro que si alguien le ofrecía sushi ruso, aunque no estuviera en Ikebukuro, no se iba a negar.

No, espera... había otro lugar que le convenía visitar primero. Hizo su mejor sonrisa gatuna, cogió esas dos hermosas pelucas y se las puso. Oh, sí. Un lugar mucho más importante.

...

-¿Qué lugares visitaría una otaku de pies a cabeza una vez terminara con las tiendas?- Se preguntaron los tres Vongola y ambos Cavallone.

-Unos recreativos.- Dijo Tsuna.

-Una tienda de cosplays.- Apuntó Romario.

-¿Un centro de bateo?- Aventuró Yamamoto, como no podía ser de otra manera.

-Hmm...

-Gran aportación, cavallo estúpido.- Gruñó Gokudera malhumorado.

-¿Y tú qué propones?- Contraatacó.

-Hmm...

-¿Ves? Estás igual que nosotros.

-Un restaurante de comida típica japonesa.- El italiano sonrió con sorna al encontrar una respuesta antes que Dino, que se indignó ligeramente al no haber pensado en esa opción. Al parecer, se encendió una bombilla en el rostro de los presentes, y Romario comentó que, siendo ese el caso, tenían como máximo hasta las siete de la tarde.

-Pero... ¿por qué es tan malo que se encuentre con Dino?- Quiso saber, una vez más, el idiota del baseball.

-Porque le hará cosas malas.- Doble sentido por parte de Romario y su malévola sonrisa.

-¿Cosas pervertidas?

-¡Claro que no! Ella no es ese tipo de persona.- _Si usted supiera_... pensó en su contra su mano derecha, consciente de las ganas que tenía desde hace mucho la mafiosa de violar a su jefe, aunque mantuvo la boca cerrada y la sonrisa puesta, imperturbable.

-En ese caso, debemos trazar una ruta de escape que evite todos los puestos de comida japonesa.- Romario sacó de Dios sabe dónde un mapa de la ciudad de Namimori junto con un rotulador y marcó todos los que conocía, trazando tal y como había dicho una ruta efectiva de escape que evitara todos los restaurantes.

Tsuna observaba con un tic en la ceja izquierda toda la perafarnalia que estaban montando por esa chica llamada Viviana. Intentó interrumpirles un par de veces, pero fue ignorado completamente. A su lado, sus guardianes pensaban practicamente lo mismo que él, así que solo se sentaron y dejaron que los Cavallone continuaran con lo suyo.

-¡Bien!- Pasó aproximadamente un cuarto de hora.- Deberíamos irnos cuanto antes si no queremos que nos encuentre.- Dino se levantó y sacudió el polvo inexistente de sus pantalones, mientras cogía su inseparable chaqueta y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera, te acompañamos!- Dijo Tsuna. Tenía ganas de conocer a esa tal Viviana, y sabía que sus guardianes le seguirían, ya que lo más provable era que se sintieran igual que él.

Bajaron con prisas. Realmente no tenían ganas de encontrarse con esa chica.

Abrieron la puerta.

-Ohayó~

Dino palideció. Romario fue testigo de algo extraño.

-¿Q-qué...?

El rubio tardó un poco en reaccionar cuando se encontró delante de él a una chica de cabello arcoiris, ojos amarillos y sonrisa gatuna. Tardó cinco segundos en darse cuenta de la identidad de esa chica, y cuando vio lo que le había hecho a su pelo se escandalizó.

-¿Qué le hiciste a tu pelo?- Dijo, zarandeándola por los hombros.- ¡Tu pelo, tu pelo! ¡Es un maldito arco iris, lo has destrozado! ¿Cómo te atreves sin pedirle permiso a tu hermano mayor?

-Tranquilo Dino, que sólo es una peluca.- Le sonrió y se sacó la primera.

Se hizo el silencio y la falsa calva de Viviana relució con la luz del atardecer. Y Dino, exagerando lo suyo, salió disparado maldiciendo al desaparecido pelo de la italiana y aprovechando la escusa para huir de sus zarpas.

-¡JAA~JAJAJAJA!

Ella, en cambio, se estaba descojonando sin control, retorciéndose sobre sí misma y cayendo al suelo mientras trataba de respirar entre tantas carcajadas. Pateó el suelo varias veces, se sujetó la barriga en un intento desesperado por dejar de reír, pero era incapaz. Cada vez su risa fue aumentando hasta que vio a Romario entre ese cuarteto de personas. Entonces sus carcajadas fueron a menos y, una vez calmada, se levantó y sacudió sus ropas.

-Perdón, perdón... no he podido evitarlo.

_Nos hemos dado cuenta..._

-Oi, Viviana...- Trató de llamar su atención Romario.- ...tu pelo...

-Oh, está bien.- Se sacó la falsa calva y dejó que viera su cabello granate.- Tan sólo me lo teñí. Tenía que divertirme a su costa o sino no quedaría satisfecha.- Sacó a relucir sus colmillos.- Se lo tiene merecido por cavallo idiota.

Romario suspiró e hizo las presentaciones entre Vongola y la alocada Viviana.

-¿Así que tú eres el Décimo Vongola?- Se acercó a Tsuna y puso ambas manos en sus mejillas, observando sus grandes ojos castaños con suma atención.- Eres adorable. Apuesto a que tienes a todos los hombres ukeándote.

-¿Perdón?

-Ukeándote, del verbo ukear.- Aclaró.- De la palabra uke.- Dijo al ver las caras desconcertadas de los que la rodeaban.- Vamos, ¡eres japonés! Deberías entender de manga, incluso si se trata de yaoi.

-Viviana.- Lo llamó Romario.- Creo que no deberías decir ese tipo de cosas.

-Oh, claro, claro.- Sonrió ampliamente y le revolvió el pelo al castaño.- Pero en serio, no me esperaba que fueras tan adorable. Tómatelo como un cumplido, ¿si?

Sin saber qué responder, tan sólo asintió con la cabeza algo cohibido. Se presentó ante un relajado Yamamoto e hizo lo mismo con Gokudera, a quien le guiñó un ojo sin motivo aparente. Cuando se disponía a explicárselo, la tos del Cavallone la cortó y supo que no debía seguir con la broma del yaoi si no quería tener un castigo por parte de la mano derecha de su para nada correspondido amor.

-A todo esto.- Dijo la peligranate.- ¿A dónde ha ido el cavallo retrasado?

-Oh, quién sabe.- Habló el Cavallone.- Seguro ha aprovechado el escándalo de tu falsa cabeza rapada para huir de tus zarpas de violadora en potencia.- Le dirigió una sonrisa pícara, y más aún al comprobar que estaba roja y hacía un curioso contraste con el color de su cabello.

Indignada, Viviana empezó a caminar. Romario se despidió del líder Vongola y sus guardianes para darle alguna indicación a la chica.

-Lo más provable es que se encuentre en la escuela de Namimori.- Le dijo. Notó como la peligranate se crispaba ligeramente.- Te llevaré hasta ahí.

El paseo se hizo a paso estúpidamente rápido y, al llegar, el mayor tuvo que detenerse a coger aire. No tenía edad para ir haciendo footing extremo por las calles de la ciudad, y mucho menos edad para lo que estaba seguro que iba a presenciar.

Viviana dirigió su enfurruñada mirada hacia la azotea del edificio. Ahí, y para su completo desagrado, pudo escuchar sonidos de lo que seguro era una pelea. Emprendió la marcha a paso firme y decidido y subió los peldaños de las escaleras de dos en dos, hasta abrir la última puerta con una fuerza innecesaria.

Y allí, tal y como se había imaginado, estaban Dino y Hibari Kyouya. Para su frustración, Viviana había escuchado demasiadas descripciones del prefecto como para no saber que se chico con tonfas y ojos afilados era el guardián de la nube Vongola.

El susodicho parecía que iba a decir algo, pero antes de abrir la boca para decir su frase estrella, la ojiambar ya había sacado sus dos pistolas de Dios sabe dónde y disparado en el espacio existente entre Dino y el pelinegro, justo antes de escupir con fúria unas palabras:

-Voy a matarte, Hibari Kyouya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Primero, muchas gracias por los reviews. Para las que mencionáis el R27, claro que lo pondré. Lo digo en el summary, ¿no? Reborn tardará uno o dos capítulos más en aparecer, cerrado el "arco introductorio", pero tened por seguro que lo hará :))**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece. **

Capítulo 4- Celos y bajos sentimientos.

Era noche de luna llena. Viviana caminaba descalza a paso veloz por los pasillos vacíos del hospital con la cabeza baja. Lloraba en silencio; de frustración, de vergüenza, de humillación, de rabia, de ira, de odio, de asco -hacia sí misma por ser tan débil-, y también de celos.

Conforme avanzaba, se arrancaba las vendas y los esparadrapos que cubrían sus brazos, su pecho, su abdomen y también su cabeza. Con una fuerza de voluntad sobrehumana, ignoraba el esguinze en su brazo y la pierna recubierta de yeso. Había dejado las muletas en la habitación junto al horrendo pijama con el que había despertado, y se dirigía, ya vestida con sus ropas y su restante dignidad, hacia el único lugar que teóricamente era suyo.

Salió sin ser vista del recinto y pronto divisó a lo lejos el bloque de apartamentos, entrando en el 146 con sigilo y, una vez dentro, dirigiéndose al armario de la cocina para sacar unas tijeras de cortar carne y hacer lo suyo con el yeso molesto de su piernas, así como el de su brazo.

Abrió la ventana y lanzó los cuatro trozos resultantes por ella, sin siquiera fijarse hacia dónde caían, y encerrándose en el baño inmediatamente.

Abrió el grifo de la bañera para prepararse un baño. Qué más daba que fueran las cuatro de la madrugada; no tenía sueño.

Mientras esperaba a que estuviera listo, se quitó la ropa y examinó su aspecto: un moratón bastante feo de forma rectangular, procedente de una de las tonfas del prefecto, adornaba su frente. Con algo de suerte, o su flequillo o la banda de Konoha que había comprado lo cubrirían. Luego estaba el esguinze en su brazo, que realmente lucía horrible y empezaba a ponerse de un morado muy feo. Una venda y un jersei de manga larga serían suficientes, y lo mismo para la marca de bestia salvaje que tenía en el otro antebrazo. Una mordedura por la que había salido sangre y que tardaría en desaparecer.

En lo referente a su pierna... bufó con molestia al darse cuenta de lo desfigurada que se veía. Se lo trataría ella misma y asunto arreglado. Se encargaría de vestir pantalones largos cuando necesitara ser vista por alguien y ya. En una semana podría volver a caminar con normalidad, y en dos entrenar más duro que cuando estaba en las montañas. Hasta entonces, debería conformarse con hacer ejercicios que no involucraran la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Cerró el grifo y se instaló, con cuidado y lentitud, en la bañera. El agua caliente le sentaba bien, pero las heridas le dolían horrores y la tentación de salir y vendarse toda entera como una momia era muy grande. Pero no debía hacerlo. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era evitar que sufriera daño; al contrario. Merecía todo el que pudiera hacerse por tal humillación, tanto a ella, como a Dino, como a los Cavallone.

...

-Voy a matarte, Hibari Kyouya.

Aquella frase la había sentenciado sin siquiera saberlo.

Había una interminable lista de cosas que el prefecto no permitía y por las cuales mordía hasta la muerte a quienes incumplían los normas correspondientes, varias de las cuales Viviana había incumplido.

-Por invadir los terrenos de la escuela, por correr por los pasillos, por dar un portazo, por escupir y por retarme, voy a morderte hasta la muerte.

-¡E-e-e-espera, Kyouya!- Dino trató de detenerlo, pero un tiro que casi le roza la mejilla lo detuvo.

-¡No te metas caballo inútil!- Hacía un tiempo que no veía a la peligranate con esa mirada de odio, y no le gustó para nada. Obviamente, Hibari era bastante más fuerte que ella, no por nada era llamado "el guardián más fuerte de Vongola". Y aunque confiara en Viviana sabía que no alcanzaría su nivel. Ella debería ser consciente de eso tras haberle hablado sobre él.

Kyouya le dió la razón con un suspiro y su sádica sonrisa, y entonces el Cavallone supo que no tenía otra más que aceptar que esa lucha tendría lugar en la azotea de la escuela. Y rezar, también, para que su hermanita no terminara en muy mal estado.

La pelea fue más igualada de lo que nadie pudiera haber esperado. Hibari paraba las balas de la chica con sus tonfas, y aunque le asestaba algún golpe con el dorso de las pistolas no parecía muy dañino. Viviana, por contra, paraba los golpes de las tonfas del prefecto con sus propios brazos, así como con sus pistolas en puntuales ocasiones.

Entonces disparó al frente. Hibari se agachó antes siquiera que la bala saliera y golpeó fuertemente con sus tonfas una de las piernas de la chica, que se desestabilizó y se dejó caer en el tejido, que por suerte la sostuvo.

El pelinegro estaba dispuesto a darle el golpe final, cuando la pierna de la peligranate no la sostuvo correctamente y lo esquibó cayendo al suelo de rodillas, mas un rodillazo fue directo a su abdomen.

Logró salir de ese bucle disparando un par de veces con cada pistola, logrando así que él se alejara y ponerse en pie. Ignoró el daño provocado en su tobillo y se avalanzó en otro bucle de golpes, disparos y patadas, hasta que quedó atrapada entre las tonfas y la pared. Miró un segundo, sólo uno, hacia atrás, y cuando se giró de nuevo Hibari golpeó su frente con fuerza. Con el impulso su cabeza rebotó en el cemento de la pared y, acto seguido, cayó al suelo inconsciente.

...

Cuando terminó con el baño y se levantó, con cuidado, se dió cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba. Era cierto, no había comido en unas doce horas. Tuvo suerte de haber comprado varios envases de ramen instántaneo, y con una sonrisa torcida al pensar en Naruto, puso a calentar uno de ellos al microondas.

Mientras Viviana observaba el envase circular girar y girar, no muy lejos de allí las enfermeras del hospital estaban caminando apresuradas de un lugar a otro, montando un poco de revuelo y despertando a algún que otro paciente con el sueño ligero.

Una de ellas llamó al número de teléfono que le habían dado en la ficha, otra revisó una vez más la habitación de la paciente y el enfermero en jefe le echaba la bronca al pobre técnico que se había dormido mientras debía estar vigilando las cámaras de seguridad.

-Dino-san.- Habló Tsuna, a las cinco y media de la madrugada, tras coger el teléfono a una velocidad considerable.- Viviana-san ha despertado.

El rubio se incorporó enseguida y cogió el teléfono que el chico le tendía, extrañándose al ver que nadie contestaba. No le había dejado tiempo al Vongola de decirle que ya había colgado.

-¿Cómo está?- Le dirigió la pregunta que más le preocupaba de entre todas. Tsuna pensó las palabras con que debería explicarle lo sucedido.

-B-bueno... no lo saben.- Un montón de horribles ideas pasaron por la mente de Dino. Al ver su cara, el castaño trató de explicarse mejor.- P-parece ser que se ha marchado del hospital.

Y así llegaron al hospital en breve. Un enfermero los recibió y les explicó lo sucedido, disculpándose por el hecho de que su técnico se hubiera quedado dormido, y tras pensarlo un poco el rubio pidió ver la grabación.

Bajaron al sótano y cruzaron un par de puertas hasta llegar a una sala oscura, dónde las únicas luces que había procedían de varias pantallas. Se notaba la clase de ese centro.

-Ésta es.- Señaló una cámara que mostraba como una joven salía de la habitación y caminaba por los pasillos, arrancándose sonoramente las vendas y los esparadrapos, y avanzando como si la pierna enyesada no fuera un impedimento. Tsuna no podía evitar sentirse mal por lo que su guardián le había hecho a la chica, por más que Dino insistiera en que había sido su culpa.

Hablando de él...

Se giró para observarlo y lo encontró contemplando las imágenes con una mirada desolada que jamás antes le había visto.

El jefe Cavallone llamó a Romario, y tras discutir un poco ambos se marcharon en dirección al apartamento de la muchacha, diciendole a Tsuna que no se preocupara; ese era un problema de su família.

Caminaron entre la luz de la luna durante unos minutos. Dino tenía claro que debía tener una charla con su hermanita, aunque fuera para decirle que no podía ir retando a quien se le antojara, pero al consultarle a su mano derecha ésta le dio el sabio consejo de dejarlo pasar por aquella vez. No sabía por qué, pero pocas veces Romario se equibocaba en lo referente a la mafia.

Llegaron a la 146. No había luz. Cuando trataron de abrir la puerta, encontraron que no estaba cerrada con llave y entraron lo más silenciosos de lo que fueron capaces.

Viviana estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas estiradas y la espalda apoyada en la cama, comiendo ramen instantáneo con la única luz del televisor. A Dino se le pasaron todas las quejas que podía tener cuando vió las lágrimas silenciosas que rodaban por las mejillas de la chica.

-Viviana...- La llamó. Ella, al verse descubierta, tiró sin querer su comida y en el intento de levantarse se cayó de nuevo, golpeándose la cabeza con el borde de la cama. Soltó una maldición al ver que esa patética escena la habían presenciado los máximos jefes de su família. Acto seguido, giró su cabeza para que no vieran sus ojos llorosos.

El rubio se dirigió hacia ella bajo la atenta mirada de Romario. Acarició con dulzura su cabeza para tratar de calmarla y suavizar el dolor que seguro persistía, pero ella sólo se apartó ante ese gesto.

-Vete.

-No puedo hacer eso.- Sonrió con tristeza mientras se giraba hacia el mayor de los tres.- Romario, déjanos solos, por fabor.- Después de todo, Viviana seguía siendo una de sus subordinadas. Él asintió y salió del lugar.

Con la máxima delicadeza de la que era capaz, el líder de Cavallone cargó a la peligranate como una princesa y la depositó en la cama. Aún así, ella se negaba a mostrarle sus ojos cubriéndolos con su brazo, además de ser terca y darle la espalda mientras se sentaba para no sentirse vulnerable. Él bufó.

-Vete.- Repitió, reprimiendo sus sollozos.

-Te he dicho que no puedo hacerlo.- Se acomodó él también en la cama y tomó con delicadeza los brazos de la joven, para subir poco a poco las mangas de su jersei y descubrir todas las heridas que escondía. Contra la voluntad de la chica, buscó vendas y empezó a cubrir sus moratones. Ella, en reacción, apartó el brazo.

-No es necesario que te tomes la molestia; yo misma puedo hacerlo.

-¿Qué hay de tu pierna?

-En menos de una semana estará bien.- Mintió. No quería que aquello le pareciera una notable desventaja a su líder y la despojara de su cargo en consecuencia. Aun así, había poco que le pudiera ocultar a Dino, y dejando las vendas al lado de su postiza hermana pequeña se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle otro tazón de ramen, a falta de otra cosa comestible.

-Tendrás hambre.- Dijo cuando lo puso en el microondas.

-Ya he comido uno de esos.- Empezó por vendarse la vergonzosa y humillante mordedura cortesía de Hibari. No recordaba cuando la había hecho, tal vez cuando cayó inconsciente, pero no podía permitir que Dino la viera. Ya era suficiente humillación no haber matado al guardián Vongola como para que encima él la tratara como si no fuera nadie.

-Eso no va a saciarte.- Al ver que tenía problemas con el vendaje decidió exponerse a una paliza y empezó a vendar él las heridas con la suavidad y la delicadeza de las que ella carecía. Al llegar a la mordedura, podía entender por qué se había mostrado tan rehacia a que fuera él quien la curara. Sonrió con tristeza y la acarició ligeramente, para hacerle ver que no era algo de lo que debiera preocuparse, justo antes de pasar a su piernas, para lo cual tenía que subirle la pernera de los pantalones anchos. Ella no puso resistencia.

-Has adelgazado mucho en tan poco tiempo.- Aún con la sorpresa inicial, empezó a vendar con toda la intención de no hacerle demasiado daño.

-Porque he estado en las montañas.

-¿Las montañas?- Dino la miró con los ojos entornados, aunque aún no era capaz de ver sus ojos y admitía que se molestaba un poco por ese detalle. Viviana se avergonzó por haber dicho aquello; era cierto que había estado entrenando, pero era un hecho demostrado que no dio ningún fruto.- Yo me refería a tu coma.

-¿Mi coma?

Dino acarició sus mejillas sonriendo con algo de tristeza.

-Has estado tres días en coma, Viviana.

Algo más para añadir a la lista de cosas humillantes que aquella pelea le había causado.


End file.
